


The Janitor's Closet

by Nevraukowen



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, in the closet, written forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevraukowen/pseuds/Nevraukowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh-- Coach? Is there any particular reason you pulled me into the janitors closet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Janitor's Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago for ff.net, but I just got an AO3 account and figured I'd repost it here. So here's a warning that it's written and edited by young!me...

Tom Hanson was walking calmly through Jump Street Chapel when suddenly, a dark hand reached out of the ajar door to the closet. Tom was then unceremoniously yanked into said closet, spun around and pressed into the door.

"Uh-- Coach?", Tom gasped out in a whisper.

"Yes Hanson?", Captain Fuller answered equally softly, not to mention directly into Hanson's ear.

Tom couldn't hold back a shiver, so he tried to disguise it by turning around to face his captain. In the darkness he could barely see, which, he reasoned, was probably why Fuller was standing so close to him. "Is there any particular reason you pulled me into the janitor's closet?"

Fuller smiled and raised his brows, "Do I do anything without a reason?" That said the Captain wrapped his arms around Hanson's waist and pulled the younger man closer.

Hanson squeaked before pulling back as much as he could-- which wasn't very far. Fuller sure was holding him tightly... "Well, feel like sharing?", he snapped.

When Fuller laughed, Hanson cold feel it all the way down to his toes. Tom opened his mouth the repeat his question, but was interrupted when the door opened.

Also interrupted was the tirade Sal was regaling Penhall with.

"I'm telling you, there's not enough room in here for you to use if for--" , Sal trailed off with wide eyes as he took in the position in which he'd found Hanson and Fuller. Hanson was frozen in place, his back to them. He was enclosed tightly in Captain Fullers arms, who was looking at them over Tom's shoulder with equal parts surprise and annoyance.

Penhall was the first of the invaders to recover, "Tommy", he screamed in a thick spanish accent, "You've got som' esplainin' to do!"

Fuller freed one of his hands and pulled the door shut.


End file.
